


The Queens of Stormholt Part 2: The Return of Severin

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 2: The Return of Severin

In the five years since Kenna and Val’s wedding, the world enjoyed an unprecedented period of peace. At Val’s insistence, she and Kenna engaged in a weekly sparring session to maintain their fighting skills and Kenna agreed on the condition that Val, occasionally, dressed for a formal event and acted dignified. With their latest session in the books, they walked back to their horses and began their ride back to the castle, when they noticed a camp filled with mercenaries. Riding up, Kenna asked the men to state their business, to which one of them replied, “actually, we’ve come for you, thanks for saving us the trouble of having to sneak into the castle.”

Without warning, the mercenaries attacked, only to find out that it was a colossal mistake; they were a mere collection of individuals, versus Kenna and Val; a team whose fighting styles perfectly complimented each other. The mercenaries were obviously strong, but Kenna and Val balanced their own strength with skill, agility and intelligence. Once they dispatched the mercenaries, Val put her hand on the small of Kenna’s back, dipped her close to the ground, and kissed her aggressively. “I want you so bad right now,” said Val, Kenna laughed and said, “well then, let’s hurry back home,” and they rushed to the castle to make love.

Thoughts of the earlier encounter plagued Kenna, late that night. Someone, obviously, paid them to kill her, but who? And why? The terrible realization that whoever hired those men likely wouldn’t stop was overwhelming. Wrapping her arms around Kenna, Val gave her a kiss on the cheek, “there is nothing in this world that we can’t handle together,” she said. Kenna couldn’t help but smile; no matter what she was up against, Val could always make her feel better. “We need to prepare for the possibility of war,” said Val, but Kenna shook her head, “I’m the one they want, I need to face them alone.” Annoyed at what Kenna said, she replied, “You don’t face anything alone, your problems are my problems and we stick together no matter what.” Kenna pressed her lips to Val’s; there was something about seeing Val worked up was so attractive to her. “Okay,” Kenna said, “Tomorrow we will figure out what to do for our upcoming battle. Are you happy now?” Val kissed Kenna and nodded. Asking the soldiers to fight was something Kenna refused to do, so Val came up with an idea, “What if we go to the Foundry and borrow the Mechataur? That was useful before and I’m sure Whitlock wouldn’t mind.” Kenna’s eyes lit up and she gave Val a long kiss, “that’s a great idea, Val!” “Those are the only kind I have,” replied Val with a grin.

The journey was long, but it was nice to be back at the Foundry, where Whitlock greeted them. A hug from Kenna and a handshake from Val later, it was time to get down to business. “It would be simple enough to repair the Mechataur,” said Whitlock, “but I’m not sure if it’s morally acceptable; I would hate to do something to disrupt this period of peace.” Placing her hand on Whitlock’s shoulder Kenna said, “I know this is a difficult decision for you, but we are facing someone with a personal vendetta and I don’t want to risk the lives of Stormholt soldiers. I trust in you, Whitlock; you have strong morals and I know you will make the right choice, whatever that may be.” “You were always a bit soft,” Val said, as she walked over to him, “but you were still valuable to our side and for what it’s worth… I’ve always liked it when you were around.” This made Whitlock happy; he knew how difficult it was for Val to express affection for anyone but Kenna and after careful consideration, he decided to let them use the Mechataur.

Before Kenna and Val covered much distance, it began to rain. Searching, they found a small cave at the bottom of a nearby mountain, large enough to fit Kenna, Val, their horses and a fire to keep them warm; it was fortunate that Whitlock designed the Mechataur to be waterproof. Once inside, Val began to look longingly at Kenna; she was feeling romantic, so she took off her clothes, went outside and implored Kenna to dance with her. Kenna smiled at her beautiful wife; Val was always the more impulsive of the two and it was part of what made Kenna fall in love with her. Cautiously, Kenna inspected the area; a few years back, Raydan taught her how to scan her surroundings and detect unwanted spectators, and once she felt satisfied that they were alone, she disrobed and joined Val. They danced, naked, in the rain; vigorously at first, but after a while, they rested their foreheads together, locked eyes and placed their hands on one another’s backside in a slower, more intimate dance.

“I love you, Val,” said Kenna “I love you too, Kenna,” Val replied. Content to take in the sound of the rain, they shared a peaceful silence before Kenna asked, “Val, do you remember our first dance?” “That was a special day,” said Val, “that was, also, the day of our first kiss.” Kenna’s smile grew wider, “Well I just couldn’t stand to be around the most beautiful woman in the world, any longer, without making a move,” she said. Val blushed and pulled Kenna closer until their bodies pressed against each other. “Before I met you,” she said, “I used to dream about the perfect woman who was flawlessly beautiful. When you and Gabriel stumbled into our camp, I put on a hard exterior, but, inside, I was forever changed, seeing that I finally met the woman I dreamed of my whole life.”

They hungrily kissed each other and the rain made their lips taste even better. The way the beads of water felt on their bare skin, the steam coming off their breath and the thrill of their shared experience made them tingle with delight. It was one of those perfect moments that made them wish they could stop the flow of time. Eventually, they made their way back inside, cuddled next to the fire and spent the rest of that enchanting evening enjoying each other’s company.

Mere days after Kenna and Val were back, a group of Mercenaries made their way to the castle. As they prepped for battle, Kenna gave Val a kiss, “just in case,” she said. “Just in case, nothing,” said Val “there’s no way we’re going down.” Against Jackson’s wishes, Kenna and Val insisted that this was their conflict and no one else was to be put at risk. Shock consumed Kenna and Val when they saw the leader and discovered Severin Cale, a man Kenna defeated in one on one combat years ago. On the Frontline, Kenna, Val, and the Mechataur charged at Severin’s army and the battle was on!

Over several hours, Severin’s men fell like wheat before a scythe. The Queens of Stormholt made it clear that they were a force to be reckoned with, even once the Mechataur was severely damaged. Severin’s crew attacked Val, who could hold her own, but the sheer number of opponents kept her occupied while Kenna faced Severin. “I have waited too long for my revenge!” Shouted Severin, “You must pay the price for my humiliation with your life!” Severin’s underlings were no match for Val’s prowess, and just when she dispatched the final mercenary when she saw Severin plunge his sword into Kenna’s thigh and a scream went out that shook Val to her core.

Immediately, Severin found out that the consequences of hurting Val’s beloved were severe; she took her flail and hit Severin, making him fall to the ground. Unrestrained suffering filled the air, as Severin became the victim of Val’s wrath. She wanted those who would find Severin’s corpse sickened by what they witnessed; she wanted word to spread throughout the world that Kenna Rys was under the protection of Val Greaves, and woe be unto anyone who dared to harm her. She kept pounding until there was little of Severin left to pound. Clutching her leg, Kenna winced and Val tore some cloth off her pant leg, tied it taut around Kenna’s thigh and made sure the bleeding was under control.

If she could’ve taken on the pain so Kenna wouldn’t feel like this anymore, she would’ve done so a thousand times over; she couldn’t stand for Kenna to be hurt and she wept. Looking affectionately at her true love, Val ran her fingers through Kenna’s hair and let her rest. When Kenna awoke, she looked at Val’s red eyes and weary face, and she felt relief to see her lovely wife looking after her. In her time of need, she wouldn’t want anyone else there, but Val, her soulmate, the one who completed her and would always be there for her. Without saying a word, they communicated a love deeper than countless others can imagine. With only a look, a touch, a kiss they could experience so much.

Val gently lifted Kenna up and began to carry her. “Just relax, while I take you home where you can recover. I’ll personally take care of you; I’ll feed you, clothe you, bathe you, give you an unlimited supply of kisses, and massages and I’ll even sing to you if you like.” Kenna was extremely tough and wouldn’t let anyone else pamper her, but Val was the exception. Recovering from a stab wound isn’t normally pleasant, but Val had a way of working her magic; Kenna would spend most of her recovery forgetting she even had an injury because she would be too busy basking in the outpouring of love from Val. During the walk to the castle, Kenna didn’t feel heavy at all to Val, who felt a surge of adrenaline. Kenna put her arms around Val’s neck and buried her head in Val’s chest. Even though she was in pain, Kenna took joy in Val’s strong, comforting arms. She knew that Val would always be there for her, would stop at nothing to protect her and Kenna would always be safe in the arms of her Queen.


End file.
